


The Signs of Your Body

by ramonaspeaks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dancing, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramonaspeaks/pseuds/ramonaspeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan refuses to believe that Phil can't dance. He has personal experience with the way he moves his hips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Signs of Your Body

Whenever anyone asked Dan if he could dance, he always gave the same shocked response.  
  
“No.” He’d shake his head emphatically and laugh off the question. “Oh god, no.”  
  
It was a sincere reaction but Phil would still listen with an incredulous expression because Dan was in _constant_ motion. He shimmied to the beat when his favorite song came on while they were shopping. He hopped around on the DDR mat like a maniac. He’d flourish his arms as he bounced down the stairs. He danced in their bedroom when he was too wired to sleep and in the lounge while waiting for Phil to pick out a dvd and on their balcony in view of the whole city.   
  
And as if that wasn’t enough, there was also the time in their kitchen on their first morning after moving in together.  
  
Phil had woken to find Dan had already gotten up, which surprised him because this had never happened on any other night they’d spent together. Curiosity drove him out of bed when normally he would take half an hour to doze and blink himself awake. He knocked his shoulder against the door frame as he stumbled into the bathroom to brush his teeth and then he hit it again as he exited. He sighed and rubbed at it, hoping that Dan had made coffee.  
  
“Dan? Why are you awake so early?” He followed the faint sound of footsteps to the kitchen.  
  
Phil yawned and then realized that he was still holding his glasses. He put them on as he turned the corner and saw Dan standing in front of the toaster. Well, not exactly standing. He had his back to Phil and was dancing along to the music playing on his ipod.  
  
Phil watched him for a few moments before stepping forward and putting a hand on his shoulder. “Good morning.”  
  
Dan jumped and turned around. “Jesus, are you trying to kill me?”  
  
“Definitely.” Phil laughed and pulled one of his earphones out. “What’s making you want to dance?”  
  
“You know this song.”  
  
“K-pop?” Phil asked as he put it into his own ear to listen.  
  
Dan rolled his eyes. “Yes, the song is called k-pop. Well done.”  
  
“I have no clue.”  
  
“I’ve played it for you a hundred times.” Dan grabbed Phil by the waist and pulled him closer. “So what’s making _you_ dance this morning? Or maybe I should say who.”  
  
“Oh god. Dan.” Phil tried to sway in rhythm with the music. “You know I can’t.”  
  
“It’s just me, for fuck’s sake.” Dan started to move again and then laughed. “Why do you look scared?”  
  
“I don’t know how to do this.”  
  
“You’re so wrong.” Dan shook his head and giggled at how Phil shuffled back and forth on his feet. “I know for a _fact_ that you can move your hips better than this.”  
  
Phil laughed. “That’s totally different.”  
  
“Not really. You’re supposed to feel sexy when you dance.”  
  
Dan smiled and pulled Phil’s arms around his waist. His ipod was in his pocket and the way they were sharing his earphones didn’t allow for much space between them already, but he moved even closer. He put his hands on Phil’s hips and tried to guide him by rolling against him in a fluid motion. Phil tried to copy him and jutted his hip out and back in again in a lurching manner that reminded Dan of a ticking clock.  
  
“God, you’re right. I’ve never felt hotter,” Phil said.  
  
“You should.” Dan let his hands stretch up underneath his shirt. “You look really good when you wake up.”  
  
“I think your toast is getting cold.”  
  
“You know, part of the problem might be that you’re thinking about _toast_ right now.”  
  
“I really hate you.”  
  
Phil stopped moving and pulled the earphone out. He turned to leave but Dan grabbed his wrist. He was about to say that he wasn’t staying if Dan was going to make fun of him, but Dan pulled him into a kiss before he could speak. It was a bit frenzied and Phil was surprised at the force behind it, but he began to respond when Dan moved his hands up his back and pressed hard against him.  
  
Dan tasted like mint and smelled like shampoo and Phil let himself get lost in the sensations. Dan slipped his tongue inside Phil’s mouth and moved his hips against him. Phil didn’t hesitate to mimic him this time and for the first time that morning, they were in sync. He didn’t need to hear the music or find the beat to know how Dan wanted to be touched. It was instinct, the way he matched his tempo and their bodies began to flow together.  
  
“See?” Dan’s eyes sparkled when he pulled away. “I knew you could dance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as a prompted fic on tumblr.


End file.
